


The Biggest Chelix Shipper Ever

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [19]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Emma the Bee: beloved mascot, beacon of hope to all Dortmund, and...well, what the title says!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FechtarTheDragon (mariothellama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Because adorable non-humans need starring roles.

If one were to ask a group of BVB fans to agree on their favorite player, some debate might ensue: "Auba!" "Pulisic!" "Reus when uninjured!" "Goetze when he wasn't being a traitor!"  
If one were to ask the same group of BVB fans to agree on their favorite part of the club, however, no debate would be needed: "Emma the Bee!"  
Yes, BVB loves Emma, and Emma loves BVB.

On this particular day, we find Emma the Bee frolicking through the Hohenbuschei (the BVB training ground), smiling brightly and waving to everyone she sees. When she waves to Felix, he waves back sadly. "You should be named Felix, not me."

This gives Emma pause. Being a rather intelligent bee, she knows that the name Felix means "happy." More often than not, Felix lives up to his name, with a wider smile than Emma's. An unhappy Felix just won't do! So Emma does what she does best: dole out a big hug.

"Christian yelled at me today," says Felix into Emma's shoulder. "He said that I take up too much of his time and he doesn't see his friends enough. I told him I just want to help him adjust to the country like a good boyfriend, but he just called me clingy and left. I don't know what to do."

This is bad. Emma shipped Chelix before fans had decided whether to call them Chelix or Passlisic. Heck, she shipped them before they realized they were in love! It is clearly up to her to make things right! But how?

She nuzzles the top of Felix's head and feels him smile into her jersey. He looks up, and she cocks her head to the side questioningly. "Where's Christian? The locker room, I guess."

That isn't Emma's actual question, but it'll do. She points to the stairs and Felix to tell him to stay put, then walks towards the locker room. When she sees Christian talking to Auba, she taps the American on the shoulder and points to the stairs urgently. "Go with her," orders Auba. "It's for your own good."

She leads Christian to Felix, who stands up hesitantly. Before either human can speak, she shoves them together and taps her food impatiently. "I'm sorry for yelling," says Christian. "Auba said it was affecting training."

"I'm sorry for being sarcastic," says Felix.

They hug, but Emma isn't finished. She forms a heart with her fingers and brings it to her lips.

_,,Ich liebe dich",_ says Christian.

_,,Ich liebe dich auch",_ answers Felix. "Thank you for the help, Emma." Christian nods in agreement.

Emma taps her foot again. Felix grins and kisses Christian passionately. Emma applauds and waves good-bye before going back to frolicking, pleased with herself for saving Chelix.

**Author's Note:**

> What other adorable mascots should I know about? And by "know about," I really mean "feature in a fic." XD


End file.
